Resolution
by DrasticDream
Summary: All Emma wants is fresh air. At least that was her excuse to her parents. They arrive back home on New Year's Eve and already MM makes it a point that the blonde should get back with Neal. In attempt to clear her mind, and to forget the pain that Neverland has caused, she heads out to her favorite hiding place. It just so happens that it's Regina's favorite as well. Set before 3x11


Blue wisps escape Emma's lips as she trudges up the steep hill on the edge of town. The ground is frozen; crunching and snapping under the weight of her boots. All she wants is fresh air. Not thickly coated, low tied induced, salt sprinkled air. Just fresh, Storybrooke, air.

At least that was her excuse to her parents.

"_Emma," David sighs as he pulls his daughter away from Snow's inquisitive ears. "Does this have anything to do with what Snow said?" The two move a few feet away, ears picking up immediately at the conversation that is about to take place. The one they're both dreading. _

_Green eyes scans the woman behind him. A worried expression paints itself on her mother's face as the woman brings a teacup to her lips. All Emma wants was just a quiet afternoon after docking The Jolly Roger. She just wants to forget the whole Neverland experience, especially the part about her parents attempt for Charming child number two._

_For a second, the thought bounces around in her head. She could tell him, and with the sad and worn eyes he's wearing, she's about to; that is, until Snow opens her mouth again._

"_David, please, she's twenty eight years old. She's going to have to face the facts that she isn't getting any younger. She owes it to herself, Henry, and Neal to give him another chance!" Snow calls from behind David. "It's the New Year after all. It could be her resolution to find true love!" She may be her mother, but if there was one thing Emma couldn't stand it was being pressured into a situation._

_That's what she thought the problem was? Neal? How about the fact that Snow wanted to have another kid? But the blonde bites her tongue and holds back, like so many times before. _

_She was her own boss up until her son brought her back to this fairy tale town. Since she stepped foot here that's all she's experienced; order after order, command after command, and people throwing facts in her face and letting them decide for her. If this is what it meant to be a savior she wanted no part of it. _

"_I'm going to take a walk. I need some air," Emma reiterates as she shrugs her father's hand from her shoulder. _

She really thinks that the problem is Neal? Was her mother deaf? Did she not hear her secret echo off the walls of that cave? She had wanted Neal dead. End of story. No way in hell was she going to let him back into her life as easily as everyone else from Storybrooke had.

"I just can't win," Emma mumbles quietly to herself. Her cracked and red hands grip together in a means to release stress. "Just when I finally find my parents..."

With one more step she reaches the hill's summit. It was her favorite place to escape. Here she was no one's savior but her own. She could stay here for hours and escape the chaotic life thrown into her lap for the past year.

No phone calls about dwarfs getting into brawls, or pleads to fetch that damned dog breaking free from his owner's grasp. The Jolly Roger had only been anchored for a few hours and she was already back to playing moderator. But here, the only sound she accepted was that of silence.

That was, until tonight.

A sigh of exhaustion dies in her throat when she see's someone else occupying her favorite spot. No, _she's_ not just someone. Blonde curls shake as the Sheriff turns, ready to descend down slope to go elsewhere alone.

"Can I help you, Miss Swan?" Regina asks, her posture regal as she stands overlooking her town.

"Didn't expect to see you here," Emma answers as she sneaks another glance at the backside of the brunette. Her canines seek the companionship of her lips as she continues to contemplate whether or not to leave.

The Mayor stays quiet as her arms shift to cross over her chest.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Well, Ms. Swan, we're all from the Enchanted Forest. You learn fairly quickly that bulldozing your way through a forest is an easy way to die by death of ogres. The only two in Storybrooke that move like that are you and my son."

Emma groans. "Please, never mention ogres or sailing for the next twenty eight years."

It's only when Regina's gaze falls over her shoulder that the blonde's legs move on their own accord.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you going to the welcome back party?" Emma questions as she digs her burning bare hands into jacket pockets.

The brunette's back stiffens as the words process. "I could say the same to you," the Mayor replies, blue wisps of her own escaping her lips as she stares straight ahead. "As for what I am doing here, Miss Swan, I live here, or have you already forgotten?"

The two stand quietly, side by side, as the sunset slowly falls just beyond the horizon. Cars that had been racing along the streets immediately flick on their lights to guide them in the increasing dark of night. Streetlights are next to pop on, slowly beginning to illuminate the small sidewalks.

"I can't believe we got back on New Year's Eve. Hell of a way to end the year," Emma concludes, inching her way closer to the other woman.

With a sigh of relief the Mayor relaxes once more. "I agree."

A muffled scream exits the popular restaurant in the center of town before a woman bursts through its doors. She throws her arms to her mouth and echoes a howl that pierces the night sky. It's a signal that the feast is ready and the party would be starting soon.

From a distance a group seven of hollering men, who they can only assume to the dwarfs, heads from the mines to the safe heaven that is Granny's Diner. On the other side of town, nearing the opposite border, another small group, of what appeared to be the size of ants, is huddled in a circle. With a couple of parting words, and what appears to be hugs, one of the parties climbs into the red convertible and zooms off into the distance.

"So what's your resolution?"

"I beg your pardon?" Regina asks, although the question unfazes her, she's still not sure that she had heard the woman right.

"Your New Year's resolution? You know, like lose weight, or work out, or..," Emma explains, but the death glare she receives from the older woman makes the comment die in her throat. "Not like you need any of those!"

The dark haired woman only rolls her eyes in a response.

"If it were up to my mom it'd be to find true love, or give Neal another shot. But all I honestly want to do is forget."

"To never forget."

"What? No, I said I'd want to forget," Emma says as she leans forward, attempting to get a better view of Regina's face.

"I attempted to forget things from my past, Henry's past, that I no longer wish to forget."

"Oh."

* * *

><p>A bundle of blonde curls shoot out the window as Wendy haphazardly yells one last goodbye.<p>

"Where's Emma?" Henry asks casually. His head twists and turns when he finally realizes the blonde is a no show. "I thought she was going to say goodbye to Wendy?"

David gives Henry a sad smile and waves at the air in an attempt to brush off the comment. When his eyes flicker to his wife he can tell that she's holding back. That telltale wrinkle of her nose is her sign for letting the world know that her lips are about to betray her and the more it wrinkles, the better the chance that her lips are going to burst. "She's getting some air. You know how it was on the ship."

His lips just barley shut before her resolve breaks. "She's just gaining her land legs, Neal," Snow explains as the goodbye brigade, which consists of the Charmings, Felix, Neal, Belle, Rumple and Henry, waves toward the car that breaks past the town's barriers. "That's why she didn't come."

"Snow," David hisses, tightening his grip on his wife's waist.

"He has a right to know, David. He is Henry's father after all."

Neal simply shrugs and turns his back toward the town line. "I get it, I guess. I mean, here I am back in her life, it'll take some time getting used to."

"What are you going to do about Hook?"

David groans quietly. He can already hear the storm brewing.

"Hook?" Neal questions, along with side glances from Belle and Rumple.

"He kissed her on the island," Snow replies with a gasp. "You mean you had no idea?"

Neal runs his fingers along his beard for a moment before he replies, "I guess we'll just have to talk about that."

"You do know, dearie," Rumple calls from across the group as they turn and begin walking back to Granny's Diner. "It's best not to be pushing Emma after a trip such as ours."

The spritely haired woman tilts her head slightly in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Bae describes what was mentioned in the cave. I believe there was a discussion about another child."

"Snow!" Belle gasps before covering her mouth and looking away with a blush. "I had no idea."

"I thought David was dying!" Snow yells as if it's a valid excuse. "And yes, you know what? I've had to deal with this hell for the past twenty eight years without witnessing my daughter grow up. Regina stole her from me. She stole my experience of motherhood and Emma's experience of having a loving family. I want to experience that."

"You're willing to orphan her that fast?" Rumple presses. "You just met the girl and you're already trading her in for a newer model."

"She's what?" Henry suddenly pipes up with a heavy heart. The group suddenly grows silent, as if they all had forgotten the boy was there. He looks between the Charmings before shaking his head and walking off a few feet in front of them

Long legs stride up next to him, and when the adults begin to divulge in conversation, a near silent bird call falls from the blonde's lips. The coast was clear.

"Did you catch that, Felix?" Henry asks sounding surprised before a small smile creeps onto his lips. "They think that Neal is Emma's true love."

Felix strides along his side silently. It takes a few moments before he processes the information. "You mean he's not?"

"Henry was able to take out his own heart."

"Isn't that just a rule of the deal? He can take out his own heart, but you wouldn't be able to?"

"When I had Henry's heart inside my body there was no ounce of true love; had there been, I wouldn't be alive today. It would be like rotting an apple from the inside out," Henry explains as his fingers flex into the wind.

The blonde loyalist only nods. "And?"

"Emma's turning back into a lost girl."

"Looks like we'll have a companion in New Neverland," Felix laughs before simply smiling back.

* * *

><p>It's when Regina reaches at the grey scarf around her neck and adjusts her stance that Emma finally lets her eyes wander.<p>

Through the haze of grey surrounding them, the last color that pops in the Sheriff's eyes is the red basking on the Mayor's cheeks. Is she cold, or has she been out here long enough to get a small case of wind burn? She can't help but let her mind trail off, that is, until she's caught staring.

As soon as dark eyes meet her own her head shoots back at the scenery of the town. After the silence becomes too deafening she decides to speak.

"It wasn't until after we landed today that I realized that my family is delusional," the blonde chuckles quietly as a smile presents itself on her lips. Her head tilts slightly, green eyes flash to the near empty streets of Storybrooke, gazing at the few stray lights brightening up the dim town.

Regina scrunches her brow slightly and for the first time that night her head turns to the Sheriff, who's still donning a black turtle neck beneath her coal colored jacket.

"This entire year they've been saying you're pure evil; a villain even."

The Mayor's jaw slacks slightly at the outright admission. Sure, the Mills and the Charmings have had battles of bloodshed, but never had they called her that. Greg Mendell had been the first and only person to label her as such.

"I knew my family was wrong. How could someone so evil create something so beautiful?"

A sudden burst of crimson crawls along Regina's cheeks, luckily, unnoticed by the usually curious Sheriff.

"What are you doing here, Regina?" She questions again.

Pursed lips stay sealed for a few seconds before she pipes up, "Would you like the long or the short answer?"

"I've got time," Emma replies as she takes out her cell phone and sets an alarm to go off a few minutes before the countdown of New York City's ball drop. With a second glance she sets another for when the ball lands.

"Every year Henry would drag me to Johanna's shop. He refused any other firework unless it was from her," Regina recalls, white teeth beaming as she spoke. "His favorite holidays were always the Fourth of July and New Years. There was something about the colors in the sky that always seemed to bring us together."

Emma frowns slightly. "She's gone now."

"I know."

"That was before he tried to find me," Emma exclaims when a light goes off in her head.

Regina nods silently, her leather gloved hands gripping her arms tighter.

Emma's head bobs from side to side in thought. "But that was before you had magic."

The Mayor raises a questioning eyebrow at the blonde. What exactly was she trying to say?

"Oh come on, you infused a shadow into a sail and transported us between portals but you can shoot off fireworks?"

Dark eyes gaze at her gloved fingertips. A firecracker? She had never had the use for such a spell in her world, but it was possible she supposed. However, there was single thought holding her back. "Henry wanted me to stop using magic."

"And if he would have gotten what he wanted we would still be on that damn island," Emma rationalizes. "You should know that better than anyone, Regina. Sometimes it's better to tell someone a small fib if it will make them happy. Plus, Henry's been acting strange ever since we, well, you actually, rescued him."

The remark flies past through her pursed lips before the Mayor can stop herself, "What experience would you have with that?"

"Told the kid that his father was a firefighter who died a long time ago," the blonde explains, gaze still set on the city landscape before her.

Regina scoffs. "I suppose he was excited to find that both of his mother's love interests, the petty thief and alcoholic pirate, were true criminals."

"Henry mentioned wanting to stay with you tonight by the way," Emma replies with an eye roll. "And here I was actually thinking about letting him, since you were miserable long before Hook came into the picture and royally fucked everything up."

Her heart, enclosed in a case of ice both by her life experiences and the weather, suddenly drops to her stomach. Henry wants to stay the night with her?

With a small smirk she can't help but take the opportune jab at the Sheriff. "Well, you were persistent to find him rather than our son, Miss Swan."

Emma turns and scrunches her brows together. Had she heard her right? She takes a step toward the politician before the anger drains from her face from a realization. "You weren't in the cave."

"What cave?"Regina counters, standing still, never backing down in front of the other woman.

"The Echo Cave back in Neverland. Neal was trapped in a cage and we had to share secrets to get him free," the blonde replies.

"That ape deserves to be in a cage. Who would have taken Pan for such a gossiper?"

A pop of a laugh rumbles from Emma's stomach, "Some pretty messed up things were said. I'll spare you the details."

"I thought you said you have time," Regina mocks with a smirk.

The blonde lolls her head before checking the time of her cell phone. "Alright, well, Hook rambled off about loving me, David showed us his nightshade infection, and Snow, well, said she wanted another kid."

"Another child?" Regina asks genuinely surprised, brows scrunched in the direction of Storybrooke.

"I mean, it didn't bother me much. I'm sort of used to it," the Sheriff lies through her teeth.

"Orphaning you all over again," the words pass through the Mayor's lips in a whisper.

The blonde doesn't respond as her gaze suddenly found the frozen forest floor to be more interesting than their previous conversation. Silently she kicks at the frozen ground, testing its durability.

With the clearing of her throat the brunette successfully gains Emma's attention. "The other reason I come up here, Ms. Swan, is because no matter what portal I occupy, I am always alone."

"Who would have guessed?"

"Guessed what, Miss Swan?"

Emma silently readjusts the black beanie resting upon her curls. "That we're two sides of the same coin."

The brunette at her side stays quiet, brows bunching together in thought, thankful that the Sheriff hadn't pressed her for further detail.

"If you make that expression long enough it's going to stick. Come on, we have a celebration to attend for us, heroes," Emma suggests, her head tilting toward the city. "Let's not be alone anymore."

It was a simple suggestion. They were heroes, each one of them being a savior to their son. Heroes never had to be alone and if the town was still unable to come to the realization that Regina was on her way to redemption, there was one little brown haired boy that knew the truth.

Just as the blonde took her first step to turn, Regina's voice fills her ears once more. "Would you like to attempt a spell to resemble a firework?"

The Sheriff falters for a second, never expecting the politician to offer such an opportunity.

"As you said, this could make Henry's New Year that much more special."

Emma slowly meets Regina's gaze. "Are you going to conjure up a firecracker and have me light it?"

The small crackle of a laugh that bubbles through Regina's lips instantly puts a smile on Emma's face. She could honestly say that it was the first time she had heard the regal woman laugh. And she could get used to it.

"No, I mean both of us set off fireworks, Ms. Swan."

Blonde nods enthused. "With you? Are you sure? I mean all you taught me was how to start a fire."

Dark eyes, lined with a playful glint, connect with the Sheriff. "Baelfire should have never told your mother how you captured that shadow."

With a sigh Emma's head falls in defeat. So it was true, her mother apparently couldn't keep secrets for shit.

"Capturing a shadow requires powerful magic. It is not a task for beginners, Emma."

Immediately the blonde's hands fly to her beanie and readjust its position head as she questions the ability of her ears. Not only had Regina referred Henry to their son, but she was also willing to call the Swan child by her first name?

"You're sure?" Emma questions slowly, eyes scanning Regina's face to tell if the woman is just teasing her.

The brunette smirks before arching an eyebrow at the blonde. A small smile lines her face before she nods once. "I'm sure."

A small huff leaves the Sheriff's lips. "Alright then," she begins as she dusts off her hands on her black jacket. "Yeah, I mean, of course."

Without another word Regina raises both of her hands at her waist and concentrates. It takes a few moments before a spark begins dancing along her fingertips, bouncing from her pinkies along her string of fingers until it reaches her thumbs.

Her fingertips touch and draw apart, shifting the electricity into a contorted shape, as if she's finger painting into the night sky. The Mayor's lower lip sneaks into mouth for comfort as she concentrates. A sigh escapes her lips when she finally is satisfied with the form.

Dark eyes search the sky for a perfect spot. A sudden flick of her wrist sends a ball of magic swirling into the air. The shape is perfect, like an elongated arrow, with its tail sizzling before popping in a small explosion and raining small fragments of flaming ash everywhere.

* * *

><p>"What was that?"Granny asks her granddaughter, as she slides a plate of fries onto the table, a small buzzing noise fills her ears.<p>

Ruby perks up her head and looks about, a confused expression plastered on her face. "Fireworks? But I thought Johanna died?"

"Hey sister!" Leroy hollers at the booth in the corner as he comes running inside. He had taken a step outside to light cigarette when the sudden bursts of light caught his eye. With a heavy breath of exhaustion his eyes trail down the booth's occupants before meeting Snow's eyes. "Someone's shooting fireworks off Edge Hill."

"Fireworks?" Snow repeats before her eyes connect with the young werewolf across from her. "I thought the only person in town that sold fireworks was -"

"She was," Ruby replies. "It's not like anyone could have walked out of town to get some more."

"Do you think it's some sort of sp-" Snow trails off. Almost immediately her head whips around the small diner. No, there's Belle and Rumple right there. If he wasn't the one creating magic, then who? "Emma."

"What?" David asks as he comes back to their booth, beer mugs clasped in both hands.

Leroy grunts as the short haired woman passes him. With a huff he takes her seat and yanks a mug from the prince's grip. A small dribble of alcohol trails down his beard before he fills David in, "Emma's shooting fireworks off Edge Hill."

"I need to go," Snow interjects. She quickly grabs her coat and heads out the door.

With a huff the blonde prince places the beer mugs down and is ready to head out when both Leroy and Ruby drag him into the booth.

"Let her go. Heard you almost died, man! That calls for a celebration!" Leroy smirks as he pushes a mug in David's direction and gestures for him to drink. "Wasn't it your resolution to not tail after White so much?"

"Alright," David says sheepishly as his fingers dance along the rim of the glass.

He's about to try and leave again when Ruby quickly adds that it's on the house and that Snow would want him to stay.

"What color was the burst?" He asks as he stares out the window watching his love practically race down the street.

The dwarf finishes the mug with a large smile. "Purple why?"

With a sigh the Deputy stands and fetches his coat. "That's not Emma."

* * *

><p>"See! Told ya you could do it," Emma says as she watches the purple flames evaporate into the air. It takes her a few moments but she decides to press her luck. "But I could totally do better."<p>

The Mayor's brow arches slightly. "I'm sure you can fuel it with all the hot gas filling that small brain of yours."

"Bet I can," Emma smirks, flashing the brunette a set of pearly whites.

An eye roll escapes Regina as she flicks her wrist and gestures for the Savior to give it a go.

A laugh roars through Emma's throat as she plants both feet on the ground in a makeshift fighting stance.

Regina only shakes her head as goofy laugh bursts through her lips. Emma Swan was quiet the character, that was for sure.

Yeah, she could definitely get used to this. The Savior's tongue darts out and wets her cold lips as her finger extend then curl. After a few moments of waiting only one spark pops from her forefinger but it quickly fades.

"Concentrate, remember magic is emotion. This is not some sort of magical fighting competition, Emma."

As soon as her name drips from the woman's regal tongue a yellow bolt of magic shoots out from the blonde's fingertips and into the night sky. There is no shape of sophistication, only darts of light that swirl up a few meters.

Just as Emma was about to brag about how her 'fireworks' got more height than the Mayor's, they suddenly came soaring back down straight toward them.

In one sweeping motion the blonde pushes the brunette to the side, barley saving either of them from the wrath of her magic. Perhaps pushing the high heeled wielding Mayor wasn't the best idea; as she slips and crashes her backside against the frozen earth, a gloved hand pulling Emma down with her.

Green eyes meet brown and for a second they're lost. It's when a familiar buzzing enters Emma's ears does she turn and notice the golden lights heading right toward them once more. "Shit it's coming back!"

Without hesitation Regina's hand sneaks out and flicks a small amount of magic toward the orbs. In a strange instant the two collide and mix before shooting into the air higher than either firework before and erupt into beautiful sparks.

The blonde's jaw slacks slightly in amazement before a smooth gloved hand grips her jaw and sends her reeling back. "Did..did you see that!?"

"Miss Swan, if you may," Regina growls before giving the Sheriff another effective shove.

"Did you see what they did together? Let's do another one!" Emma exclaims as she extends her hand for the brunette.

The Mayor only shakes her head before accepting the offer and pulling herself to her feet.

"Thank you Miss Swan, but if you haven't noticed you still don't have a hold of your pow…Miss Swan, please let go of my hand," The brunette asks softly when she notices the expression on Emma's face.

Blue wisps escape Emma's open lips as her body surges with the power emitted through Regina's gloved hand.

"Emma."

Just then a small chime begins to sound from the blonde's pocket, finally shaking her out of the magical hypnosis.

"Oh! Hey! The ball's going to drop in a few. Come on, let's give it one more try," Emma pleads nodding toward the brunette.

"Emma," Regina sighs again with an eye roll through the blonde's quiet pleads. "Alright, alright." She gently turns the Sheriff in her arms and extends the pale woman's right hand encasing it in both of her own.

"Concentrate," Emma repeats Regina's earlier words. The buzzing sensation fills her once more. It's such a pleasing sensation that runs from the tips of her toes to the top of her skull, causing her eyes to shut in a state of pure relaxation.

The sound of clothing scraping against skin causes the Savior to peek through her closed lids. "What are you doin-" the question quickly dies in her throat as the buzzing sensation increases tenfold when Regina's bare palm hovers over her own.

"Are you ready?" Regina asks quietly.

The blonde nods slowly, a noise resembling a purr escapes her throat in the form of a barely audible, "Yup."

Pushing her hand closer to the Savior, Regina watches as her purple sparks practically draw out the golden ones emitted from Emma. The colors swirl and pass through each other's fingertips, dancing and sizzling along their skin.

When she withdraws her hand the form of a firecracker is visible. But what was going on? The normal pointed edges of the rocket began shifting, slowly curving into a heart. Almost immediately a blush floods Regina's cheeks. Oh Lords, what did this mean? Had Emma see-

Suddenly the firework took flight and shoots into the air with such speed and force that it nearly knocks both women back.

"Hey! I got you," Emma quickly states as she grips the lapels of the Mayor's peacoat. "Are you.." The words die on the tip of her tongue as green eyes bore into dark ones.

The fire flower zips overhead, dancing in the night air, spinning gracefully as it surpasses any firework previously emitted from either woman. A giant blast fills the night sky, raining purple and golden flames into the darkness of the night.

"That was quite the firework."

"Yeah," Emma responds quietly, eyes never leaving the Mayor. She has no idea what compels her to do it, but when she notices a stray hair flying in the wind, she immediately takes it and tucks it behind Regina's ear.

"Emma."

A sudden ringing blares from Emma's pocket for the second time that evening.

"What the hell?" Emma reels back and fishes out her phone. Within seconds the buzzing stops and her missed call alert chimes. "Mary Margaret? Why would she be calling me?"

"Emma," Regina calmly states again.

"I swear if she's calling about Neal she's gonna get an earful."

With a huff Regina grips onto both sides of Emma's pale cheeks. "Emma."

And all at once the blonde forgets all about her mother. All she can focus on is the blue wisps slipping out of the Mayor's lips, the rising and falling of her chest, and the playful glint popping in her eyes.

"Regina," the Sheriff whispers as her eyes fall to the brunette's lips.

"I don't want to forget anymore."

Slowly the two lean in, eyes set on the pair of lips before them, that is, until Emma's phone rings once more.

"Ugh, Mary Mar-," she screeches but her anger immediately fades away with the pressure of Regina's lips on hers.

For a second she stands there utterly frozen as beat red lips lap and envelope her own. With a quick yank the brunette pulls her forward and grips the cell phone in the Sheriff's hands.

"If you answer your mother I will destroy you if it is the last thing that I d-"

The blonde intertwines their fingers and together they send the cell phone tumbling down the hill.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world."

Emma gently cradles the back of Regina's neck in her free hand as she attaches their lips once more. It was soft, like satin, as their lips caress one another. The courage in the blonde grows as her lips treat Regina like a queen, rolling and plucking at the delicate skin.

Regina's eyes flutter shut, a groan quickly clawing at the back of her throat as the Sheriff's teeth roll over her lips. Her free fingers grasp the beanie on the woman's head and toss it to the side before diving into luscious blonde curls. Brows creased slightly as she shivers quietly in pleasure. In a quick motion she tilts her head slightly to give back the same amount of love she was receiving.

Their intertwined fingers that had been gripping onto one another to keep steady during the moment of passion began glowing. A fit of purple and gold magic trails down their wind burned hands, blasting off into the stars of the sky.

They soars over head as the gold orb chases the purple, only giving up after chasing for so long. As if the orbs had a life of their own the purple goes back to meet the gold and the two dance along one another as they ascend into the sky. Just when they finally touch their forms somersault and encase a heart.

As the ashes fall and absorb into the wind a pulse rings out. It's a familiar purple pulse that those who have experienced before could never forget.

* * *

><p><em>Hey, it's Emma. Sorry I can't get to my phone right now. If this is an emergency, I'd suggest dialing 911 but you'd probably end up getting this message again. If this is about Leroy or another town disaster, it would probably be best to give David a call. Or, ya know, you can leave a message too. Can't guarantee I'll listen to it, but it's worth a shot. <em>

"Damnit Emma, just answer your phone," Snow mumbles angrily as she's immediately sent to her daughter's voicemail. It was absolutely freezing and all she wanted to do was apologize. Emma was an amateur at magic and if this was her idea of letting off some steam it could be dangerous.

"It's alright Snow. Don't worry she probably didn't hear it over the blast," She rationalizes to herself before hitting redial. She would get a hold of her, whether it be in person or by phone, she was determined.

When the third boom goes off a sudden wave hits her heart. There's a nagging feeling in the back of her mind, as if she recognizes the feeling. The curious teacher gives in and looks up. A heart? Was this her attempt to win back Neal? Oh thank the Lords. She's just working out her forgiveness. "I knew she'd come to her senses!"

With a squeal Snow White sprints up the hill, ready to surprise her daughter in a massive bear hug, but the site she sees nearly kills her upon impact.

There was her daughter, her sweet, beautiful, daughter, in the arms of her arch nemesis. Lips attached, hands combing through one another's hair. Their expression of absolute love and helplessness was on display for anyone to see.

Silently she dashes down the hill, tears immediately forming in her eyes. This wasn't what she expected. This wasn't the life she wanted for her daughter. This wasn't her happy ending, it just couldn't be.

"Happy endings aren't always what we expect them to be."

Snow tosses her head up, tears streaming down her face as she runs and throws herself into her husband's arms.

"I saw the heart and put two and two together," David whispers into her ear as he rubs her back. "Happy endings aren't always what we expect them to be. Didn't you expect a prince, not a shepherd, to come and save you?"

* * *

><p>Outside of the diner, Henry watches the fireworks blast in the sky.<p>

"A heart?" Felix grumbles, he makes his way over to his leader, his eyes glued to the purple and gold sight in the sky.

Henry's silent for a moment before a laugh trickles throughout his cracking lips.

The blonde looks at him like he's insane. "What?"

"What a shame that they found each other too soon. Had they done that tomorrow, our plan would have never worked," Henry laughs before smirking wildly. "Tomorrow meet me by the well. I'd hate for you to miss out on the creation of New Neverland."

* * *

><p>Emma pulls back, her chest aflame with a lack of oxygen.<p>

The Mayor is breathless as well, the ends of her lips pointed into grin.

"Hey," the blonde says casually after her breathing returns to normal. Her nails gently scrape against the back of the older woman's neck, a hum of pleasure bouncing underneath her fingers.

"Hey, yourself," Regina teases as her tongue darts out and moistens her lips. The taste of Swan is fresh and she can't help but want a second serving. And so, being ever so regal, and used to getting as she wants, she leans in.

"Do you hear that?" Emma whispers as the brunette's lips caress hers.

She responds with a hum as her teeth delicately nip and pull back the blonde's lower lip.

"The ringing."

The two fall silent as they can hear the telltale chirping of Emma's alarm. After a second a few cheers, car horns, and the banging of pots and pans can be heard throughout the small town of Storybrooke.

"Happy New Year, Regina."

"Happy New Year, Miss Swan."

With a huff the blonde wrinkles her nose and whines, "Regina."

A chuckle escapes Regina's regal lips before a purr draws out, "Yes, Emma?"

"Oh, shut up," the blonde growls before she pounces and claims the older woman's lips once more.

* * *

><p>Hey guys, thanks for reading. I came up with this idea a few days ago and I absolutely had to write it. Depending on where this goes, it just may just be a one-shot. If you want more let me know via tumblr and review ;) Hope you all enjoyed!<p> 


End file.
